Why didn't you kill her?
by Lisa Monroe-Salvatore
Summary: Carlisle brings home a young girl from the ER that has already been bitten by a vampire.  He brings her home to the Cullen Clan and lets her change into a vampire.  Abby is a total trouble-maker, and brings with her great drama and romance... R
1. Why didn't you kill her?

_I wrote this fanfic over the summer and decided to put it on here... Hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all of the twilight characters... Obviously. BUT I created Abby Cullen as an O.C. so she is mine... mwahahaha. Anyways, if you want a picture reference for Abby, just google Taylor Momsen and imagine her with brown hair and brown eyes. :) R&R_

**Alice's POV**

I made my way up the stairs quietly on the way to my room. I reached the top of the stairs, and as I was about to pass Carlisle's office I sensed something different, and heard Carlisle and Rose bickering, so I hid on the other side of the door frame, out of sight, and listened.

"I'm sorry Rosalie… You know she doesn't mean to say that." Carlisle said to Rose reassuringly.

"Why is she even here?" Rosalie snapped at Carlisle.

"When she came into the ER, she had already been bitten, and I couldn't risk the staff finding out. There's nothing else I could have done." Carlisle explained.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Rosalie growled at him.

"There's no way I could have covered that up, and besides, I would never do that to an innocent young girl." Carlisle said sighing.

"She's going to be a handful." Esme said softly from the other side of the room. "I can just feel it…" she added looking off into the distance.

"What's going on?" I asked walking into Carlisle's office.

"Alice, let me explain…" Carlisle said putting his left hand up as he turned to me. I took in the unfamiliar things in Carlisle's office. There was a hospital bed in the corner. It contained a girl with brunette wavy hair. She had been strapped down to the bed and there was a morphine drip set up on her left forearm. She had a pair of Delia's dark skinny jeans on and a dark red Charlotte Russe tank top, and navy blue cardigan from Hollister. Her eye lids were closed and twitching. Blended on her lids were dark gray and black smoky eye shadow, and black liquid eyeliner. Her eyelashes already long and thick, were layered with mascara. Her face was scrunched in pain, sweat dripping from her forehead, her cheeks flushed. And there it was. Right under her left ear was the bite mark on the left side of her neck. She must be changing….

I shook my head at Carlisle.

"My vision earlier," I stared at the wall blankly, remembering the vision that had almost gotten me a detention in my AP Chemistry class...

"Then I guess I don't really need to explain." Carlisle said as he sat down in the big comfy chair at his mahogany desk.

"Her name is Abby." Esme said not taking her eyes off the distraught young girl. "She's a sophomore and went to school in Seattle." Esme sighed.

"So is she going to be staying with us now?" I asked a little confused. This was something that I hadn't seen coming..

"Yes, she is _Edward's younger_ _sister that came from Alaska where she was living with their Aunt Sara_." Carlisle said making air quotations around Edwards's younger sister that came from Alaska where she was living with their Aunt Sara.

"Does Edward know this?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.

"Not yet…" Carlisle said a little guiltily.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Abby shouted trying to get out of the bed.

"We didn't do anything!" Rosalie hissed at her. She glared at the girl and rolled her eyes. She got up and made her way to the door walking past me so angry, yet so graceful.

"You're turning into a vampire. It's going to hurt." Carlisle said. "And I'm sorry, but two and half more days are all you'll have to endure and you'll be changed. When you're capable of actually understanding I will explain more." He said looking at her with somber eyes. Abby squeezed her eyes shut and breathed out heavily through her nose in frustration.

"Is it going to hurt this bad the whole entire time?"Abby asked.

"No, it progressively and very slowly gets better over the next two and a half days." I said.

"Can't you like knock me out or something?" the girl snapped at Carlisle opening her eyes and giving him a razor sharp glare.

"You'll still feel the pain, you just won't be able to see, or talk until you are fully changed." Carlisle said looking at her seriously. I walked across the room and sat down next to Esme on the little couch.

"Do it." the girl snapped squeezing her eyes shut again.

"Okay..." said Carlisle pulling open a drawer in his desk, and grabbed a medicine vile. He took a needle out of the same drawer and then closed it. He slowly drew all of the contents of the vile into the long pointed needle. He proceeded to the bed, and inserted the needle into Abby's arm and injected the medication into her bloodstream. Abby winced, and then her eye lids relaxed a bit and her head went limp, resting on her pillow peacefully.

"Should we tell the others?" Carlisle asked as he turned to look at Esme and me.

"Let's," I said getting up slowly from the couch, Esme following behind me. Carlisle waited by the door. I strode past him and made my way back down the stairs. Edward was out hunting, he would have to find out in the morning. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching _Lost Boys_. Classic.

"I have some news." Carlisle said as he came down the stairs. I took a seat next to Jasper, and he put his arm around me. Emmett scooted over and Esme took a seat next to him. Carlisle stood in front of the T.V.

"We are going to have a new member of the family." Carlisle said keeping a serious expression. Nobody said anything so he continued. "Abby came into the ER today, and was already bitten by a vampire, so I brought her home."

"Sweet!" Emmett muttered. I shot him a weird look and he smirked at me.

"Her name is going to be Abby Cullen. She is going to be Edward's younger sister. She originally went to school in Seattle, but her story is going to be that she was living with Edward and Abby's Aunt Sara, and we invited her to come and stay with us to visit her older brother Edward…" Carlisle explained.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett said.

"Perfect." I said cheerfully.

"Great." Esme said enthusiastically smiling.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"All right it's settled then." Carlisle said clapping his hands together. "I just need to inform Edward_."_ he added sighing.

"Good plan," Emmett said chuckling.

**Edward's POV**

I walked in through the back door to the house. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air, almost human… I walked into the dark kitchen in through the living room. Alice was next to Jasper sitting on the couch, and Emmett was on the other end. I rolled my eyes, they were watching _Lost Boys_. I walked past them and up the stairs following the scent. It was coming from Carlisle's office. I walked in through the door. Carlisle was sitting at his desk as usual, but behind him was a hospital bed that had a girl lying unconscious.

_Her name is Abby._ Carlisle thought. _She came into the ER late tonight, and she was already bitten so I brought her home. Right now she is out on pain killers, but she can still hear us. _

"Why didn't you just kill her?" I asked. "Now the wolf pack is going to think it was us, and start something." I said shaking my head annoyed, not caring if she heard me.

"You know very well that I wouldn't be able to cover that up, and that I would never do that to any innocent person, let alone a young girl, Edward. If it was Bella would you do it?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not the same circumstances!" I growled getting defensive.

"But yes, it is. Bella is an innocent young girl… Isn't she?" Carlisle asked.

"Well yes, but-," I started.

"Enough." Esme said from across the room. She hated it when any of us fought. I sighed. "Sorry Esme… Carlisle…" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care if she is supposed to be my younger sister," I said simply. "but she's not staying in my room." I added as I made my way out the door.

**Jacob's POV**

"Alright, I have some important news for all of you, and I don't want anyone to talk until I have finished." Sam said taking a seat at his kitchen table.

"Let's hear it!" Paul said excitedly.

"Go on," ordered Embry.

"It seems to be that there has been a new addition to the Cullen Clan." Sam paused. Instantly I thought of Bella. What were those blood suckers thinking! She hadn't even graduated yet, and it obviously was for no apparent reason.

"I'm not sure yet if it was Carlisle who did it or if it was any of them, but there surly is going to be a new vampire running around. I heard them talking last night, and Carlisle said that the girl-Abby-came into the ER last night already bitten, so I don't thinks its them, but you can never be sure." Sam paused again and Quill cut in.

"So are we going to take on different and longer patrols?" he asked looking at Sam eagerly.

"Yes. Jacob," he said looking to me. "I want you to talk to Bella and see if you can get some more information… And I also want you to take over the night patrol on the border nearest to the Cullen house, the one I took last night.

"Got it," I said nodding at Sam.

"Paul, Jared, and Embry- all of you take the patrol around the meadow and then from there go through the valley near the Cullen's but don't go into their territory obviously.

"And the rest of you including me will take the patrol along the reservation borders." Sam said looking at the remainder of the pack. "Now get going." Sam ordered and we all left the table to get onto our patrols.

I turned into wolf form and ran to my house. I grabbed a pair of shorts I had outside to dry and slipped them on. I walked through the back door, and picked up the phone to call Bella.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring-_

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hey Bella its Jake," I replied.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you an ages!" I could tell Bella was smiling on the other end.

"I have a question." I said playing with the phone cord as I leaned against the counter.

"Y-yeah," Bella said her voice cracking.

"Do you know anything about Carlisle bringing home a new vampire from the ER?" I asked.

"_What?_" Bella choked into the phone. "N-not that I know of…" Bella stammered. I sighed.

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later." Jacob said.

"Wait Jake-," I hung up the phone not wanting to hear what she had to say and went into the living room.

"I'm going on the night patrol I'll see you in the morning." I called into the living room-to my Dad who was surly in there watching TV-as I ran out the door. I took of the shorts, morphed, and went on my patrol.

_Hope you liked it :) Please Review, its greatly appreciated XD I will be updating soon, so keep your eyes peeled... (Well not literatly... haha) and if you want in the review, tell me what you think will happen next :) thanks,_

_~Lisa_


	2. Intolerent

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed impatiently trying to finish my history report. It was almost 10 and Edward should be here any minute.

"Why haven't you finished your homework?" Edward asked me. I jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him. He looked taken aback.

"What do you-," He started but I cut him off.

"Why did Jacob call me asking about this girl Carlisle brought home from the ER?" I asked looking at Edward quizzically. He must have just hunted, because his eyes were a bright shade of Topaz. Edward sighed and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Abby is her name. When she came into the ER she was already bitten so Carlisle brought her home. Jacob is probably asking for Sam to see if we changed her." Edward said, looking at me with no emotion on his face.

"So is Abby going to be part of the clan now?" I asked.

"Yes, she's going to be my younger sister that came from Alaska, she was living with our aunt Sara." Edward explained with that famous crooked smile that sent my brain spinning out of control.

"Great story," I said laughing a little.

"I know." Edward said laughing too. "I can already tell she is going to be a handful." he said, his breath sending a chill down my spine.

**Abby's POV**

Esme and Carlisle are always in the office watching me. All I do is lye here. It seems as if I have been here for weeks. It's only been two nights that I can remember, but maybe it's the third… But the good news is that the pain has decreased a lot. I don't really feel anything now, except a strong burn in my throat.

"Abby?" Carlisle asked. My eyes fluttered open and I recognized the doctor from the emergency room.

"If I'm correct the only thing you feel now is a burning in your throat?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said swallowing, and wincing a little. It felt as if someone was taking a knife to the inside of my neck.

"That's what we call thirst." Carlisle said.

"So get me some water!" I hissed.

"It doesn't work like that." Carlisle laughed a little. "It's the thirst for blood. You're a vampire now. You drink blood." Carlisle said looking at me seriously.

"There are rules." someone said across the room. He had long blonde, wavy hair. "You can't feed continuously. We Cullens' only feed on animal blood. Now that you are part of our clan, you will too. Another rule is that you have to keep our being vampires a secret. That means not going out and exposing yourself in public, which means not going in the sunlight, because we sparkle in the sunlight." He explained smiling a little towards the end.

"Sparkle? Ha-ha we sparkle in the sunlight… Wait till I tell my friend Catalina." I stated laughing.

"You're not going back to Seattle sweetie." Esme said gently from where she stood by Carlisle.

"What?" I layed there shocked. "What about my family? My friends?"

"Their all in the past… They think you're dead." The guy with the honey blonde wavy hair explained.

"And you are….?" I asked the guy with the honey blonde hair. He was kind of cute.

"Jasper." he said holding out his hand. I grabbed it and then an electric shock went through me. I quickly pulled my hand back looking at him startled.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked looking concerned.

"I don't know…" I said looking at Jasper mysteriously as I rubbed my hand. Carlisle placed his hand on my wrist, and I felt the short burst of energy. I closed my eyes. I could see a very younger version of Carlisle from the late seven-hundreds. He killed people… I opened my eyes and pushed his hand away.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Who?" Carlisle inquired looking confused.

"Those six men and one girl-they all had red eyes and you did too… All of you were k-killing people…" I hesitated looking at him confused.

"The Volturi…" Carlisle said blinking slowly.

"She can see the past." Edward said from across the room.

"I can what?" I said looking around the room confused.

"What you saw…" Carlisle said smiling, "happened over 500 years ago." He untied the straps on the hospital bed releasing me.

"So now I have powers, and I'm a vampire…." I said slightly smiling to myself.

"It's not that much fun…"Rosalie growled from across the room. I looked over to her and glared.

"Emmett, why don't you take Abby out hunting?" Carlisle asked looking at Emmett who leaned against doorway.

"Sure," He said smiling and uncrossing his arms.

"I'll go with too." Jasper said.

"Let's go." Emmett said stepping out into the hallway. Jasper nodded his head and went down the stairs after Emmett and I got up from the bed and followed Jasper, who followed Emmett. I walked out the front door behind them. They disappeared. I stood there for a second confused, then started running and I kept going faster, and faster until I finally caught up with them.

"Took you long enough," Emmett smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want first?" Jasper asked, now running along the other side of me.

"I don't know, what is there to have?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Deer, mountain lion, grizzly…" He glanced at me and shrugged.

"Ew," I complained. "What is that smell?" I asked crinkling my nose. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other.

"Nothing…" Jasper lied.

"There's a bear up a head. Take it if you think you can handle it." Emmett said with a mischievous look about him. I bolted forward and caught the scent immediately. I saw the bear straight up ahead and ran straight for him. I stopped when I was directly behind him and jumped on it. It must have suspected me or something. I don't know. But it rolled me onto the ground catching me off guard. It was supposed to be the other way around… Right…? I tried to push him off me but when I put my arms on his broad shoulders to push up that electric burst of energy paralyzed me again. I froze seeing the bears past… Then the bear was torn off of me by an unexpected force.

"What the hel-"Emmett started but Jasper cut him off.

"Are you okay? Are you still thirsty?" Jasper asked.

"No I want to go back." I said with a sullen look on my face. These people-vampires. Whatever they were, were gross and I defiantly wasn't one of them.

"You should hunt." Emmett suggested looking concerned.

"I said I want to go back now!" I hissed.

"Okay fine." Emmett said. I followed our scents back to their house running way ahead of them. I caught pieces of their conversation like- _We should have told her, how is she not thirsty? And what's her deal?_ Honestly I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. If I was really thirsty, I would sneak out later and go on my own. I don't need people to babysit me. I walked into the front door of the house annoyed.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" I asked Esme politely. She was standing by the window looking at the sunset.

"Oh, you can have Rosalie and Emmet's old room." She said smiling at me. "It's upstairs, second door on the left." She added smiling again.

"Thanks." I said and ran up the stairs.

**Jasper's POV**

I climbed up the side of the house and on to Alice and my balcony. Alice stood in her closet looking preoccupied. I climbed in through the open window.

"I think you should start watching for Abby. She's a trouble maker." I said walking over to her.

"Should I really?" Alice asked turning to me. Her face looked concerned. "What makes you say that?" she asked turning around and walking into her closet again pulling things off of hangers and piling them onto her arm.

"Just a pre caution, she seems likes she's planning something." I added. "What are you doing with all of these clothes anyway?" I asked examining the pile.

"I'm giving them to Abby of course." she told me like I should have known.

"Hmmm." I said breathing in Alice's amazing scent. I left the room to go downstairs. Emmett was watching football so I took a seat in the recliner chair, and decided to watch with him.

**Abbey's POV**

I sat at the edge of the king sized bed. The room was... Too perfect… Then again nobody had lived there for who knows how long. The closet was empty, nothing in or on the vanity. An alarm clock and pictures of what looked like Rosalie and Emmet's honeymoon and wedding. I picked up the picture frame to and examined it. Rosalie was wearing a simple wedding dress. It hugged her hips tight, then came into a mermaid skirt at the knees, making her look even more stunning. There was a knock on the door and I quickly put the picture down and turned around to see who it was. Alice.

"Hey," I said smiling at her. She had piles of clothes in her hands covering her face so I could barley tell it was her.

"Hi," she said smiling as she walked to the closet placing the huge pile of clothes in front of the closet. "These are for you. There some of my old clothes. You can wear anything from here until you and I go shopping. This is all old, out of style stuff." she explained. "I haven't donated it yet. So after you and I go shopping, we can donate it all or whatever." she added.

"Sounds great, thanks," I said smiling.

"No problem. We can go to Port Angelos this weekend." she added smiling. "See you later."

"Bye," I waved. I looked through the clothes. They were ALL designer! I went through them all while I hung them up in the closet. Wow, this chic had taste!

After I was done I walked outside onto my balcony. There was a strong wind, and the scent of deer hit my nose and my throat screamed in protest.. I swallowed hard still trying to ignore the burning in my throat. It was late, and I'm sure everyone was relaxing. Vampires don't sleep… Right? I climbed onto the balcony and got ready to jump, but a voice in my room made me flinch.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going hunting." I hissed without turning around. I heard him walk onto the balcony.

"Then I'll come with you." he said. I bent down and grabbed the balcony with my left hand to balance myself so I could turn to face him.

"I don't need you to babysit me!" I hissed as I turned around and jumped off the balcony. I heard Jasper sigh. I looked back, and he was turning to leave, great. I went against the wind and started running along the wood through the backyard. I didn't care if there was no hunt over here. I just wanted to get away for a while. To think…

**Alice's POV**

"Have you seen anything yet?" Jasper asked me as he walked into our room.

"No." I sighed. "Is she still in her room?" I asked turning to Jasper and smiling at him.

"No, she went out hunting." My jaw dropped but he kept speaking. Is he nuts? She's going to kill someone! Or she'll go out of our territory…

"But," he said putting his pointer finger up in protest. "I offered to go with and she said she didn't need a babysitter, so I just let her go… She'll learn if she gets in trouble…" He said smiling playfully.

"I'll try to see her." I said walking over to the rocking chair by the window. I took a seat and closed my eyes and relaxed. Jasper left the room.

I saw Abby running through the forest, and then she disappeared. There was nothing. My eyes flashed open.

"JASPER!" I called out worried. He bolted through the door.

"Yes?" he asked from at my side.

"She was running through the forest… And then she-she disappeared…" I gulped looking at him with big, scared eyes.

"I'll tell the others we need to go look for her." Jasper said leaving the room. I followed.

_I hoped you like this chapter just as much as the first one :D Please review to let me know what you think and what you think will happen next._

_~Lisa_


	3. Run

**Abby's POV**

I was probably well away from the Cullen's territory but I just kept running. I finally decided to stop in a clearing to relax a little. The wind came after I sat down and a horrible stench arrived with it. I wrinkled my nose. Gross! There was a twig snap from the bushes behind me. I turned around and got into a defensive position instinctively and growled.

A HUGE red and brown wolf came out of the bushes. I took a step back shocked. We both stood there frozen, staring at each other. It seemed like time froze… Then the wolf leaped at me and growled. I quickly shot back and bolted out of the clearing as fast as I could back toward the house.

**Jasper's POV**

Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Edward and I all were running in Abby's scent direction. Emmett was leading us now and we were spread out in a V. Any minute now we would enter the Quileute's territory, but Abby's scent stayed fresh and on a straight line into the territory from what I could tell.

There was a loud crack and I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked to my left and saw Emmett lying on the ground, and Abby standing in front of him-dumb struck. They must have run into each other… I burst out laughing, and so did Edward, and Emmett. Carlisle was trying not to laugh, and Rose stood there with her jaw clenched, arms crossed-unamused. Esme was smiling a little trying not to laugh, and Alice was laughing too.

"Ick! Abby you reek!" Emmett said covering his nose with his elbow. Then the wind blew and I got a huge whiff. I instantly covered my nose and mouth.

"The pack!" Alice exclaimed. "She must have gone into their territory! My vision makes sense now!" she ran up and hugged Abby.

"It smells like she talked to one of them." Rosalie hissed glaring at Abby.

Abby hung on to Alice for a couple of seconds, her eyes dazed. She then slowly let go of Alice. "Sorry..." she said. Alice cocked her head confused.

"She saw…" Edward told Alice. Alice nodded her head.

"Saw what?" Alice asked.

"How worried you were and the rest of you too..." Abby said guiltily looking at her feet.

"It's fine," Esme said. "Just make sure you don't go into the Quileute's territory. We have a treaty with them. We can't trespass into their land or hunt there. Understood?"

"Yes." Abby said nodding her head.

"There's a map of the area with all of the territory boarders and such back at the house." Edward said turning to Abby.

"I was just wondering where they were." Abby said smiling. "It's like you read my mind." Abby acknowledged. Everybody else laughed, including me.

"That's because I did." Edward said smiling. "I read minds." .

"And I can see the future," Alice put in smiling.

"I can feel, and control other people's feelings." I added.

"Cool!" Abby said smiling at me.

"Let's start heading back. Shall we?" Carlisle asked looking at all of us.

"Sure," I said.

"Yeah," Edward replied nodding. Everyone else turned and we started running back to the house.

**Abby's POV**

We all started running back toward the house. I couldn't believe how big that wolf had been when I saw it. I don't know why, but I recognized it. I don't remember where I would have seen it…. We all walked into the house and I walked up the stairs and into my room. They were all probably going to watch me now… And I hadn't even gotten anything to hunt before they found me, and now I was hungrier than ever. I wanted to go hunting, but I knew they would be watching. Maybe if I asked Alice…

"You're hungry..." Edward said walking into my room. I was going to say no, than remembered that he could read my mind.

"Duh!" I said turning and smiling at him.

"I'll take you now if you want?" he asked putting his hands in his front pockets and nodding behind him.

"Sure." I said. Edward turned and started walking downstairs, and I followed.

**Jacob's POV**

I had just seen her. Abby… She was in our land for a while. It almost seemed as if she was following my scent. I had gone through the clearing and heard something behind me after I had gone through some bushes. I turned, and in the process snapping a twig. I saw Abby flip around, teeth barred, and in a defensive position. I too instinctively growled, but when I came out of the bushes and got a real look at her, I froze. It was like the whole world had stopped and we just stood there, starring at each other. Reality hit me, and I realized if the pack heard my thoughts, and knew she was there, they would be furious with me. I chased her off, and hopefully her scent would be gone. There was something different about her scent… It didn't stink… It almost smelt…. Good….

_Dude, Jacob! _ It was Embry. He must have heard me…

_What? _I hissed back.

_What the hell are you thinking! Are you nuts! _He asked.

Great, he had… _You can hear me can't you? _I asked annoyed.

_Wait… You didn't imprint on that vamp chic Abby did you? _Embry accused. I stopped in my tracks.

_Jake?_ Embry asked. I quickly changed into human form, and slipped on the shorts that were tied around my leg. I had to get out of here. I needed to think.

**Abby's POV**

"There is a deer up this way on our territory. If you follow the river bank, it should be right up there." Edward called, as we ran he pointed out directions, and borders.

"Okay," I said running forward harder. The need to feed taking over. I was in front of Edward now, and the deer was in plain sight, just drinking from the river. I pounced on it and started drinking from its neck. It soothed me, like a bottle soothed a newborn. There was a noise next to me. I looked and Edward was drinking from the deer too. In a minute, the deer was dry. We both got up at the same time.

"I think a mountain lion is up over there." Edward said pointing over to a peak in the valley.

"Let's do it." I smiled. We ran side by side, and we finally found the mountain lion. This time Edward pounced on it and I approached, and we both drank until it was dry.

"You good?" Edward asked.

"Better." I said. "We can go back now." I smiled shyly.

"Yes," Edward smiled. We then ran back to the house, not a word was spoken between us.

**Jasper's POV**

It's been over a month that Abby has been here now. Her moods aren't improving. She hunts and maybe seems to be a little happier. She's always sarcastic, and when she is happy, I can tell she is faking it. And there's something with the way that she feels whenever the pack is brought up that seems suspicious. It's like she cares too much, than gets upset about it and denies it or something…..

_Hoped you liked it :D I am really having a fun time writing this and have lots planned, so review plz, and I like reading what you guys will think will happen next so let me know that tooo ;) haha Thannnks_

_~Lisa_


	4. Games

**Abby's POV**

I hate living here. It's no fun. Carlisle says that I'm ready to go to school now. When I get hungry, my eyes almost go back to my natural color. My eyes have finally changed to that silly topaz color vs. that crimson red color. Personally I preferred the red but when you drink animal blood your eyes aren't cool enough to be red like when you drink human blood... Whenever I get the chance to get out alone, I go to the clearing where I saw the wolf. It's never there, and there's no sign of anybody being there for a long time. Today I think I'll go farther into their territory. There are lots of trees; maybe I'll jump from top to top. When Alice and I went shopping, I was sure to get lots of dark clothes. Not only because I like them, but because I can hide easier, be invisible. Today is a perfect day to do so- there's no breeze or wind, so it will be harder to smell me…

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of long black athletic, stretchy pants. For a top I put on a white t-shirt, and over that a black under armor zip up hoodie. Everybody was at school today, and Esme was out shopping. I said I didn't want to go with, so she left without me. Carlisle said I was starting school next Monday, so I was off the hook for now.

I walked outside and onto my balcony. I got onto the railing and silently jumped off. I ran into the forest and came to the border of our territory and the packs territory. I quickly climbed up one of the trees and then started jumping from tree to tree without making a sound.

**Jacob's POV**

The whole pack including me was taking a long patrol during the day. We were catching a new scent. Well, new to everybody else. I knew it was Abby's. I didn't understand why she kept coming into our territory. Haven't they told her it's against the treaty? I heard tree leaves shaking around me. I looked at the tree and saw a flash of black. I looked up another tree on my right, only to see another flash of black.

**Abby's POV**

I was in the trees just above the pack. The very last one was noticing my movement, but I don't think he ever really _saw_ me. Then I realized, the one in the very back was the one I saw in the clearing. The big black wolf that was leading the pack stopped and started to turn around in my direction. I quickly hid on the other side of the tree hoping I was quick enough. There were footsteps and then the whole pack was surrounding me under the tree. All of them were growling and in-circling closer and closer to the tree.

**Jacob's POV**

The whole pack and I were crowded around an old pine. At the top standing in the branches was the new addition to the Cullen clan… Abby….

_Who is this? _Paul thought.

_It can't be one of the Cullen's…_ Replied Jared.

_I think it's one of Victoria's followers!_ Leah snarled.

_No it can't be her eyes aren't red._ I pointed out.

_It's Abby…_ Embry thought. He must have remembered what she looked like from my thoughts…

_What are we going to do now?_ Quill asked.

_I say we all wait here until she comes down._ Paul thought with an evil smile.

_No. Jacob and Embry can stay here and wait. And everybody else, were going to patrol the borders near the Cullen's place to see if their looking for her._ Sam ordered. Everybody nodded their heads. Paul gave out a whine of protest but followed anyway.

_So we just wait?_ Embry asked.

_Yeah, I guess._ I thought as I sighed and layed down on the ground.

_Are you sure you didn't imprint on her? _Embry asked jokingly.

_Dude, just leave it okay!_ I growled and barred my teeth at him.

_Fine. _He thought. _Not my problem._

_Right…_ I thought annoyed. Embry went into the bushes.

_What are you doing? _I asked getting up annoyed. A couple of seconds later Embry emerged from the bushes wearing shorts. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"What, are you scared?" Embry asked Abbey.

"No. Don't you have better things to do?" Abby snarled. "Like play follow the leader?" I laughed and Embry did too.

"Good one." laughed Embry. "And yes I do have better things to do. So as soon as you mature from your kinder garden hide and seek age and get down here-we can get back to finding a different vampire." Embry said smirking.

_Victoria._ I thought.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice and I sat in the back of our last class- AP English. It was SOO boring! I looked over at Alice. She flinched in her seat.

"Alice?" I hissed so that only she could hear me. Alice shook her head to clear it and looked over to me. Her face screamed worry. She pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling words down quickly, but yet in the neatest print. She slid the note onto my side of the table.

_It's Abby, she snuck out again! The farthest I saw her go was almost halfway into the Quileute's territory before she disappeared! _

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Alice glared back. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

_Carlisle, Alice saw Abby leaving… Again. She said that she got almost over halfway into the Quileute's territory and disappeared. I think we need to go and look for her._

_~ Rosalie_

I showed Alice the text and she nodded her head. I pressed send and put my phone on vibrate. 30 seconds later I got a reply back.

_I'll call the office now, and I will too get a hold of Esme. I'll see you in 10. _

_-Carlisle_

I snapped my phone shut, and slipped it into my bag. The phone started to ring and Mr. Birdy answered it after finishing his sentence about Shakespeare.

"Hello?" he answered. He nodded his head a couple of times. He hung up the phone and looked at Alice and me.

"You two are supposed to go to the office, and bring your stuff with you." he ordered. Alice and I picked up our belongings and made our way to the office. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were already in there.

"Carlisle said that you guys are supposed to get Abby from the airport." the secretary said smiling after Alice and I came in. We all nodded.

"Thanks." Alice said as she turned to leave. She held the door open for the rest of us and we all walked outside. When the door closed Emmett was the first to speak.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"Alice saw Abby leave and disappear halfway into the Quileute's territory. Carlisle and Esme are meeting us up at the house to look for her." I explained.

"Why wasn't Esme home?" Edward asked, sounding a little irritated.

"She was out shopping. I heard her ask Abby if she wanted to go while I was going out the door. She refused." Alice explained.

"Great…" Edward said. He pulled his keys out of his front pocket and unlocked his Volvo. We all hopped in quickly and in seven minutes were at the house. Carlisle and Esme were already there.

Alice led the way up the stairs and into Abby's room.

"She left from the balcony." Alice said jumping down. "And went this way." she pointed straight ahead. She started running-leading the way, and we all followed.

_Will be updating soon... Hopefully tomorrow or Monday... Review please and let me know what you think will happen next as always ;D_

_~Lisa_


	5. Broken

_Enjoy..._

**Abby's POV**

I ran through the woods-everything around me was a blur. I was defiantly out of our territory now, but wasn't quite sure where I was. I stopped dead in my tracks. Somebody was… Following me… I turned around looking behind me. I expected nothing but saw a flash of red… My imagination?

**Jacob's POV**

Things were crazy right now. The pack was split up, and we were following two different trails. Embry, Quill, Seth and I were all following Abby. She had once again found her way into our territory. I was happy about this? No defiantly not. She was a vampire, I was a werewolf. Maybe I was coming down with something… Anyways-Sam, Jared, Paul, and Leah were following another trail. I wasn't sure I knew who it was but I had a slight idea…

**Abby's POV**

"A Cullen." a female voice hissed. It echoed in my ears. I just stood there, waiting for her to show herself.

"Bella?" the voice asked. Her breath was hot on the back of my neck.

"Bella, I'm not Bella. Who's Bella?" I asked confused. Who was this Bella chic? I thought I had heard the others talking about her before but I'd never met her. Was she Edward's girlfriend or something?

"Oh… You're the one everybody has been talking about. Abby is your name?" the voice hissed.

"Yeah, Abby." I replied. How did she now my name? I wasn't anything special, and besides, who talks about me?

"Edward's little sister…" The voice snarled. She seemed angry… Vengeful... A woman with bright red hair and eyes jumped down from a tree and landed right in front of me. She took a step towards me slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"You don't like it with the Cullen's do you?" she asked looking at me with no expression on her face.

"What do you think? The animals… Their disgusting," I realized shaking my head.

"Come with me. All the humans you could want… All the freedom you could want…" she said trying to persuade me to go with her. I pondered on the thought. Yes? Yes I think I would go with her…

"So you know my name but I don't know yours." I pressed, hoping for an answer.

"Victoria." she said with a smirk stretched across her face.

"Victoria, nice to meet you," I smiled holding my hand out for her to shake.

**Jasper's POV**

Running… We had all been running for a good 10 minutes, and we still weren't close to where Abby was. I am pretty positive that I was picking up Victoria's scent, but I wasn't sure… There. That was defiantly Victoria's scent, right behind Abby's… She was following her. Of course, right over our boarder line.

"Okay this is it. She is dead. The pack is probably ripping her to shreds right now. Probably a good thing too so we wouldn't have to go looking for her every minute of the day." Rosalie hissed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Rosalie…" Carlisle warned.

"We need to keep a closer eye on her. Your right Rosalie, this is ridiculous." Edward said looking serious.

"So do we go and get her or just wait?" Emmett asked looking at all of us.

"We shouldn't go into the territory that would defiantly start something." I noted.

"Then we wait." Esme said looking sad and concerned for Abby.

"Well while we are all out here, we might as well go hunting," Carlisle added. So we split up into our usual groups and went to hunt. On our territory mind you.

**Abby's POV**

I grabbed Victoria on the wrist to stop her from moving. We both froze and listened. Well she did… I was too busy seeing her past… I saw a man. She loved him… Edward was in her past…? Why was he… She hated him… He killed her soul-mate… A twig snapped about fifteen feet away, I jumped and Victoria bolted. The ground started vibrating. There was something coming… Victoria came back to where I stood. They followed her here…

**Jacob's POV**

Victoria's scent led us to Abby. She was standing there looking scared and betrayed. Embry, Seth, Quill and I were surrounding Abby and Victoria. Sam, Leah, Jared and Paul were closing in on the across from us-behind Abby and Victoria. Victoria turned to Abby and hissed something… I didn't catch it.

**Abby's POV**

"Run!" Victoria hissed and I did as she said. We both bolted into action and leaped over the wolves, or she did anyway. I hadn't really gotten that jumping thing down and one of the wolves bit me in the leg, slamming me into the ground. I snarled and bared my teeth, ready to fight back. I put my hands around the huge leg of the big red-brown wolf. I felt a sharp pain sting my hands and I cried out, and pulled my hands away quickly. I glared at the wolf. He was growling at me, teeth bared.

**Jacob's POV**

Ha, Abby thought she was going to get away. She jumped directly over me, and I took the chance when I saw it. I bit her in the leg taking her to the ground. I had her pinned now, she was looking at me… Shocked, and scared… Ow! What was that?

**Edward's POV**

"Abby… They have her... The wolf pack… They cornered her in their territory." I said out loud as I picked up bits and pieces of the pack's thoughts and Abby's. Jacob… He was having an argument with Embry, who was too in wolf from. "Victoria got away…" I added.

"Well let's go get her then." Jasper said looking ready to go.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. I started trailing Abby's scent. We weren't far…

**Alice's POV**

I was with the others. We were trailing a few deer when the vision came. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all decided they were going to go and get Abby… In the pack's territory! What were they thinking? They were going to get themselves killed one of these days…

"Alice?" Rosalie asked as she turned around to look at me.

"What is it?" Esme questioned.

"They're going to get Abby. They must have left our territory only a few minutes ago." I report with a worried look on my face. Carlisle and Esme exchange looks and nod. We then break into a run. If they were going to save Abby then we were going to help them.

We finally caught up to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. That's when we heard the screaming.

**Jacob's POV**

Paul and I had Abby by the arms, restraining her. Dang she was strong… And cute.. No! No, she was NOT cute, anything but cute… Beautiful… UGH! I can't stop. Focus Jacob, focus. Sam was furious. He was pounding in questions. Why was she in our territory for one. Why was she with Victoria? Abby was fighting mine and Paul's grip and screaming remarks at Sam. He would throw a swing or two at her every once and a while…

"I was just going through your territory! I wasn't hunting I swear! Victoria started talking to me and before I knew it she was trying to convince me to go with her! No I wasn't planning anything! What am I here for a punching bag for you wimps to practice on? This is ridiculous!" Abby hissed. Oh now she'd done it. Sam clenched his teeth and his hand formed a hard fist. He took a swing to her cheek. There was a loud impact noise and I watched a crack crawl from her lower jaw up to her temple. She twisted in agony-if vampires could cry I am sure she would be right now. She growled and barred her teeth. She's cute when she is angry…

_Hope you liked ;) Let me know what you think and what you think will happen next ;) Sorry it took a little long to update, it was the first day of softball practice today and I am TIRED... Haha anyway hopefully I can update again in the next few days._

_~Lisa_


End file.
